YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE
by Khasami
Summary: Sakura sang primadona sekolah menyukai Sasuke, pemuda tanpa marga yang dicap aneh oleh seluruh murid di sekolah. Sebenarnya siapa Sasuke itu?


Sakura Haruno adalah seorang rimadona sekolah, banyak pemuda yang mengincarnya tapi selalu ia tolak. Anehnya ia malah menyukai murid baru bernama Sasuke yang dianggap aneh oleh seluruh murid di sekolah!

SasuSaku Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Yang Terhormat Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

'Impossible'

"Hai Sakura!"

"Sakura bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ohayou Sakura-senpai!"

Sakura tersenyum sepanjang perjalan dikoridor menuju kelasnya. Dia memang populer disekolahnya, tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya sombong sehingga teman-temanya semakin menyukainya. Walaupun cantik, kaya, dan pintar sampai sekarang ia masih belum punya gandengan alias kekasih. Padahal tak sedikit cowok yang menyukainya.

"Hei Sakura, kudengar ada anak baru lho! Semoga aja cowok! Trus kalau cowok, mudah-mudahan tampan!", Ino-sahabat Sakura memulai aktivitas hariannya. Bergosip. Sakura sebagai sahabat hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatanya itu.

"Kau senang sekali mengosip, pig." Sahut Sakura. Ia merogoh tasnya dan mengambil beberapa buku lalu menaruhnya dengan teratur diatas meja.

Ino mencibir ''Tentu saja forehead! Sebagai siswi yang menjabat jabatan 'Ratu Gosip Konoha Gakuen' aku harus selalu 'Up To Date' gosip-gosip sekolah ini! Apalagi hanya gosip seputar kelas, jelaslah aku wajib tau! Coba kau bayangkan aku tidak bersekolah di sekolah ini bisa-bisa kau menjadi anak terkuper sesekolahan."

Sakura mendengus pendek "Cih! Tidak mungkin, baka!"

"Jelas mungkin dong! Kau mana peduli dengan keadaan sekitarmu, yang kau lakukan kan hanya mendem di perpus doang!"

Sakura menghela nafas "Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya 'sampai kapan kau duduk di mejaku, pig?' Ada Kaka-sensei!"

Ino tertawa mengejek "Tidak mungkin. Paling-paling tuh orang telat kaya biasa!"

"Silahkan lihat sendiri." Ino membalikkan tubuhnya, sedetik kemudian matanya membulat melihat senseinya yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas dengan tatapan malas seperti biasa. Dengan buru-buru Ino kembali ke tempat duduknya diiringi suara cekikikan dari seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Ohayou minna", sapa Kakashi tanpa semangat. Itu sudah hal biasa bagi anak-anak Konoha Gakuen. Kakashi datang tepat waktu juga sudah menjadi hal luar biasa bagi mereka. "Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru." Kasak kusuk mulai terdengar dari penjuru kelas. Para pria mulai berimajinasi bahwa yang datang gadis caanti nan bahenol, sedangkan para cewek berharap murid baru itu adalah pangeran berkuda putih seperti khayalan mereka. "Sasuke silahkan masuk"

Semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu. Masuklah seorang pemuda, anak-anak cowok langsung melempar pandangan meremehkan pada murid baru itu sedangkan anak-anak cewek membuang muka dan menyibukkan diri dengan teman sebangku mereka. Pemuda itu memakai kaca mata tebal , rambut dengan style seperti pantat ayam, sepatu butut, baju kusut, dan aura menusuk. Dengan gaya angkuh ia maju ke depan dan memperkenalkan diri. "Sasuke. Pindahan dari Oto High School."

"Itu saja?", tanya Kakashi tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku berwarna orange yang di bacanya. Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Oke Sasuke, kau bisa duduk di samping Haruno Sakura. Kau lihat kan? Gadis berambut pink itu!" Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangguk, ia berjalan santai menuju kursinya tanpa menghiraukan pandangan mengejek dari anak perempuan dan pandangan membunuh dari anak laki-laki.

"Oke ana-anak, mari kita mulai pelajaran kali ini!"

.

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa kosentrasi belajar. Sedari tadi ia terus-terusan melirik pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi teman sebangkunya itu. Tidak seperti anak-anak lain yang justru tidak ingin berdekatan dengan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, Sakura justru merasa sangat ingin berdekatan dengan pemuda itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa penasaran dan memiliki ikatan dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau terus melirikku?", suara dingin itu keluar membuat Sakura tersentak, perlahan tapi pasti rona kemerahan mulai menjalari pipinya. "Ti-tidak apa-apa.", jawab Sakura setengah gugup.

Tanpa di sadarinya Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

.

.

.

"Ini pasti hari tersialmu, forehead!", Sakura mengeryit heran sambil menatap sahabatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa, pig?"

"Kau masih belum sadar juga? Kau duduk sebangku dengan orang aneh!", semprot Ino.

Sakura mulai membuka sebuah novel romansa yang baru dibelinya. "Menurutku tidak. Dia terlihat tidak aneh bagiku'', jawab Sakura sambil tetap membaca.

"Harusnya kau bla...bla...bla..." Sakura memasang headset ditelinganya dan membiarkan sahabatnya mengoceh tentang cowok-cowok cool diluar sana. Walaupun terlihat membaca buku dengan serius, sebenarnya pikiran Sakura sudah berkeliling kemana-mana.

'Aku jadi semakin penasaran tentang Sasuke-kun'

.

.

.

Dengan langkah riang, Sakura berjalan ke perpustakaan. Tempat itu tidak pernah absen dari kesehariannya. Perpustakaan Konoha Gakuen sangatlah luas dan lengkap. Sayangnya banyak murid yang terlalu malas mendatanginya. Jadilah Sakura sendiri di perpus hanya ditemani si penjaga perpustakaan, Yamoto-sensei.

"Kon'nichiwa Yamato-sensei!", sapa Sakura dengan ramah. Yamato hanya mengaguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

Sakura mendatangi rak buku Novel dan Sastra. Setelah memilih buku ia berjalan ke arah meja baca. Matanya membulat melihat ada pendatang baru alias ada orang lain selain dia disini.

"Sasuke-kun...ya?" merasa dipanggil orang itu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hn."

"Kau sedang apa disini?", tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.", jawabnya singkat.

"Kau sedang tidur?", Sakura menaruh novel yang di pegangnya.

"Hn."

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya kau senang sekali dengan kata 'hn' eh? Lucu sekali!"

Tanpa Sakura sadari wajah Sasuke sedikit merona mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Sakura menjadi sangat dekat dengan Sasuke. Berita kedekatan Sakura sang primadona sekolah dengan Sasuke langsung menyebar cepat dan menjadi topik terhangat semester ini. Semua siswi heran dengan Sakura yang tidak punya selera bagus dalam memilih cowok tapi Sakura tidak merasa risih dan malah tetap mendekati Sasuke membuat para sisiwa merasa kesal dan marah.

Kriet

Sakura menolehkan kepala kearah datangnya suara. Pintu ruang UKS yang sedang dijaganya terbuka, masuklah Sasuke dengan luka lutut yang sedikit lebar. "Lho Sasuke-kun! Ya ampun kau kenapa?", seru Sakura panik. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia mendekati Sasuke dan mulai memapahnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Sakura mengambil kotak obat dan mulai mengolesi betadine di atas luka Sasuke.

"Terjatuh saat bermain bola!"

Sakura mendelik kesal walau begitu ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatanya mengobati Sasuke. "Makanya lain kali hati-hati!", omel Sakura.

"Hn."

Hening...

"Kenapa kau mendekatiku?" suara baritone itu memecah keheningan yang tidak biasanya terjadi. Biasanya Sakura selalu mengoceh apapun. Entah kenapa si pinky itu malah diam seribu bahasa.

"Entahlah" Sakura berdiri dan menaruh kotak obat lalu duduk disamping Sasuke "Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Sekilas terlihat raut kaget di wajah Sasuke. "Kau menyukaiku?"

Sakura mengangguk yakin. "Iya, memangnya salah?"

"Hn. Tidak."

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan pelan disepanjang koridor sekolah. Hari sudah sore, murid-murid sudah pulang. Biasanya gadis pink itu selalu mengekor dibelakanya, sayangnya sekarang gadis itu sedang ada rapat club sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya.

BUAGH

Sasuke mengelus pipinya yang memar. Seorang pemuda berwajah baby face dan rambut merah menyala menatapnya dengan seringai menjijikkan.

"Mau apa kau?", tanya Sasuke sambil menatapnya tajam.

Pemuda itu mendecih, "Mau apa aku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya mau apa kau mendekati Sakura?! Pemuda sepertimu tidak pantas untuk Sakura!"

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?!", desis Sasuke. Ia menyeringai kejam kearah pemuda didepannya.

"Aku Akasuna no Sasori! Kuperingatkan kau untuk menjauhi Sakura, kalau tidak besok kau takkan selamat!'', ia menunding Sasuke lalu berlalu begitu saja. Sasuke menatap pemuda yang baru saja memukulnya itu dengan aura membunuh yang kentara.

'Lihat saja besok! Siapa yang takkan selamat.'

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya...

Sakura heran melihat gerbang sekolahnya yang tiba-tiba ramai. "Ada apa ini?", tanya Sakura pada kouhainya yang kebetulan lewat.

"I-itu...", Sakura mengikuti arah yang di tunjukan kouhainya. Sebuah kerumunan besar memenuhi seluruh halaman sekolahnya, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menerobos kerumunan itu. Untunglah ia bertemu dengan sahabat blondenya, kalau tidak mungkin ia tersesat di antara kerumunan itu. Sakura menepuk pundak Ino sehingga si blonde itu menoleh.

"Ada apa?", Sakura memandang Ino dengan pandangan bertanya sedangkan sahabatnya itu malah menariknya keluar dari kerumunan.

"Ada apa?", ulang Sakura.

Ino mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. "Hosh...Tadi di sana ada The Devilz."

"Setan? Mana ada setan pagi-pagi gini!"

"Bukan begitu Saki, kau itu kuper sekali sih! The Devilz itu adalah sebuah genk paling berandal di jepang! Mereka itu para pewaris perusahaan pemegang perekonomian dunia! Sangat terkenal dikalangan remaja, tapi mereka juga stidak bisa di remehkan! Sudah kuat, tampan, kaya pula! Anehnya leader The Devilz beserta para membernya tiba-tiba datang ke sekolah kita dan memukul Akasuna no Sasori! Aku yakin Sasori-senpai pasti cari masalah dengan mereka sampai mereka mau repot-repot datang ke sekolah kita!", oceh Ino

Sakura terdiam. Dia masih mencerna kata-kata Ino barusan. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!", gumam Sakura sambil berlari menerobos kerumunan meninggalkan Ino yang cengo di tempat.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mulai mecerna maksud perkataan Sakura. Sedetik kemudian matanya membulat. "Hei Sakura! Tunggu jangan menghadapi mereka! Kau bisa dapat masalah besar!"

.

.

.

Sakura memgang dadanya, mencoba menetralisir jantungnya.

'Huh! Menembus kerumunan di Jepang memang bukan hal mudah' pikirnya

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan. Terlihat lima orang pemuda mengerubungi seseorang. "Hei berhenti!", teriak Sakura. Kelima pemuda itu menghentikan aksinya dan beralih menatap Sakura. Sedangkan para murid mentap Sakura dengan pandangan takjub sekaligus heran. "Kalian ini, buat keributan disekolah orang!", omel Sakura. "Naruto, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sekolahku?!", Sakura menatap satu-satu pemuda yang ia panggil namanya. "Dan kau!", Sakura menunding pemuda berambut raven didepannya,"Siapa kau?!"

Salah satu dari mereka –yang berambut kuning jabrik maju dengan takut-takut, ''Err...Sakura-chan ini semua bukan salah kami! Salahkan si teme!", tunding Naruto kearah pemuda raven di sampingnya. Sedangkan pemuda beerambut raven itu mendelik sebal ke arah Naruto.

"Diam kau!", bentak Sakura. Keempat pemuda itu meneguk ludah bersamaan. "Kau...", Sakura menatap pemuda raven itu dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kau! Sebutkan namamu, asalmu, apa hubunganmu dengan empat bocah tengik ini, dan... mengapa kau berbuat kekacauan disekolahku!"

Pemuda raven itu bersedekap dengan gaya angkuh. "Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seingatku kemarin-kemarin kau selalu mengekoriku. Dan juga... bukankah kau yang kemarin menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?"

Sakura merengut. Sedetik kemudian ia menganga. "Tidak mungkin... kau tidak mungkin Sasuke-kun...", seru Sakura tercekat.

Pemuda itu –Sasuke tersenyum puas. Senyum yang sangat langka dikeluarkannya. ''Aku memang Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke. Dan mulai sekarang kau menjadi pacarku, Haruno Sakura!"

"A-apa ka—"

CUP

*OWARI*


End file.
